


Stepping Down (From the Top)

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Series: YamaSEXY SousUKE [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Tachibana Makoto, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Fluff, Food, M/M, Oops I lied--there will be 3 chapters, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut starts in chapter 2, Sousuke's foul language, Tachibana Makoto Has A Large Cock, That previous tag makes me laugh omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto never really seemed to be bothered with the fact that in the six years he's spent with Sousuke, he's been the bottom in their 'fun times'.  When Sousuke, a cop, is put on administrative leave for injuring a Yakuza member, Makoto tries his best to spoil and pamper his boyfriend and even ask him for a change in routine.  Things turned from steamy to sweet in no time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of unrelated stories in which Sousuke does what the last three letters in his given name spell--Uke. Simply because there just aren't enough stories where someone dominates him.

Makoto had just gotten home from his job as a seventh-grade teacher and placed his briefcase on the countertop. Being 26 years old, he had a pretty amazing life; he loved his job teaching and he was currently living with his incredibly sexy and kind boyfriend of six years, Yamazaki Sousuke. Sousuke was a cop who worked for the Osaka Police and he had been working very hard to bust some underground syndicates and often put his life in danger in order to protect the populace.

 

It was 4:08 and there was no sign of Sousuke. Sousuke would arrive home at the most random hours, so it wasn't strange that he wasn't here at this hour. Makoto went into the fridge and poured himself a glass of chocolate milk and got himself a piece of the vanilla cake Sousuke had made two days ago. It was such a hot day and he desperately needed something to cool down with. Makoto felt something rub his legs; it was their cat, Creamsicle, simply because of the orange and white fur and because she was so sweet to Makoto.

 

Makoto was the one who named her that since Sousuke was not a huge fan of cats; he was definitely a dog person and wanted a German shepherd, but Sousuke eventually gave in to Makoto.

 

Sousuke was such a kind, caring man who loved Makoto unconditionally. They had practically every night, and Makoto loved it. Of course, he was the bottom of the relationship simply because he was so gentle, so sweet, and loved the way Sousuke's dick pleasured his hole. But sadly, Makoto had recently been wanting to be in the opposite position; he had visions of Sousuke taking his cock up his sweet ass. In all the years they had been together, Makoto's dirty talk was directed towards Sousuke's impressive length and Sousuke would brag about how marvelous Makoto's ass was. Makoto wanted to change that. He thought Sousuke had one of the best-shaped asses on the planet and it looked utterly delicious and starved from the deprivation of intercourse. The only issue was that Makoto didn't know how to approach the subject. Sousuke used sex as both a form a pleasure for both of them and a way to let his stress melt away. Would he be willing to submit to Makoto if Sousuke were stressed? Why hadn't Sousuke offered Makoto the chance to top in all this time? So many questions were running through his mind.

 

Makoto turned his head when he heard the door unlocking and the knob twisting.

 

“Look, Creamsicle,” said Makoto as he held the orange and white cat. “It's your daddy, Sousuke!”

 

When Makoto said Sousuke's name, Creamsicle hissed. She was definitely Makoto's cat and disliked Sousuke because he was sometimes rough with her and argued at her every now and then. Sousuke didn't hate the cat, but as previously stated, he would prefer a dog.

 

“I fucking swear, this fucked up society and all this fucking bullshit...” murmured Sousuke as he walked in the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

 

“Uh-oh,” said Makoto as he looked at Creamsicle. Creamsicle jumped off Makoto's lap and ran into the spare bedroom where her bed was. Makoto got up and greeted Sousuke. “Hey, baby, how was work?”

 

“Fucking terrible,” said Sousuke. “I shot this bastard who's a member of the Yakuza in the ankle since he was causing trouble. Now I'm put on administrative leave and they're putting a fresh-out-of-training 21 year old in my place. This is gonna cause more trouble because I have five years of experience and there's no way this Rookie can handle this shit. He does not! And...” He sat down in the chair and Makoto went to the fridge and put a can of Kirin beer in front of Sousuke and also a bite of pork.

 

 

“Thanks, babe,” said Sousuke as he popped the tab of the beer and began to consume it. “So now I gotta sit in the office and do paper work and that stupid shit until further notice.”

“Starting when?” asked Makoto as he washed some of the dishes that were piled in the sink.

 

“Effective immediately,” said Sousuke as he got himself a glass of water to prevent dehydration. “I can never rest easily when I'm not on patrol. You know that it's my sworn duty to protect the citizens.”

 

“Sousuke, Osaka is a giant city,” said Makoto.

.

“You aren't invulnerable. There is no way you could protect everyone!”

 

“Sorry, I'm just stressed, and it's getting on my fucking nerves,” said Sousuke as he finished his pork and glass of water.

 

Makoto hated when Sousuke was under stress. His job took a lot out of him and Makoto was every ounce of support that Sousuke needed. Makoto's teaching job had a few moments of stress, but the amount of stress accumulated in one school year was probably the equivalent of two weeks for Sousuke.

 

“You don't need to apologize, baby,” said Makoto as he put his head on Sousuke's right shoulder. His shoulder was completely functional again, but the doctors advised Sousuke not to swim again, and Sousuke was okay with this. “You need to lower your stress. Why don't you do something like taking a nice relaxing bath while I finish some of the house work?”

 

“That sounds lovely,” said Sousuke as he kissed Makoto gently on the forehead. “Are you sure you don't wanna join me? We could have a lot of fun.” His eyebrows wiggled when he said that.

 

“Don't worry, we'll have fun tonight, my sweet prince,” said Makoto as he kissed Sousuke over and over. “But I _really_ need to finish a few things. Just have a nice soak in the tub with calming music and bubbles. Please, baby?”

 

Sousuke just smiled at his boyfriend and said, “How can I say no to such a beautiful person like you?” Makoto really meant the whole world to Sousuke and Sousuke told Makoto that he would even kill if it meant to protect his precious baby. Neither of them definitely hoped it would come down to that, but it was something that Sousuke was willing to do should the situation call for it.

As soon as Makoto had heard Sousuke turn on the water, he left the apartment.  He wanted this to be a night neither of them would forget and to make that happen, he needed a few things.

 

 

 


	2. Changing Roles Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto asks Sousuke for a different change in their sex life. Sousuke agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Because a healthy SouMako relationship cannot exist without sex!

Sousuke was relaxing in the tub with soothing music playing on his iHome—it was Taylor Swift, of course. He rarely got in the bathtub, since he liked to get out in a hurry, but the soothing aroma of the bubblebath made him want to stay in it more. The only thing that could make this good thing even better was if Makoto joined him, but he specifically asked Sousuke to relax while he did some housework—so he said.

 

Little did Sousuke know that Makoto actually had something planned and Makoto was beyond thrilled at what awaited—assuming that Sousuke was okay with it. If not, Makoto was going to face a lot of disappointment since he would be rejected for his first time of topping Sousuke. Sousuke should know by now that whenever he dominated Makoto, all the stress would leave Makoto's body and he loved the way his insides stretched around that large member of his boyfriend. Boyfriend....It seemed odd that after six years, Sousuke never had brought to life the idea of going past the stage of just boyfriend.

 

Makoto just arrived home and got the few things he needed. He ordered dinner for the two of them and put it in the fridge to be heated up later. It was Chinese food, specifically Cantonese food, and Sousuke would love it since it was his favorite form of Chinese food. Makoto also bought some bottles of lube, condoms, regular and different textures, and something very special. He put the food on the table because he wanted to make Sousuke extra hungry with what he had planned. Makoto went to the bathroom door that was shut and heard “Love Story”, one of Sousuke's favorite songs. Makoto wasn't a huge fan of Taylor Swift; his favorite female artist was Beyonce, specifically when she was still a part of Destiny's Child, but he did like her first debut album as a single artist the best.

 

“Sousuke?” asked Makoto as he knocked on the door.

 

Sousuke paused the music. “Yes?”

 

“I love you, baby. I hope you are enjoying your bath.  The warm water is really soothing, isn't it?”

 

“I am enjoying it, Makoto. It feels nice. Do you wanna get in?”

 

“Maybe some other time. I have only a few things left to do and I want you to feel relaxed and lower your stress. I know your job is very physically demanding and you put your life at risk, but just know that I'll be by your side through everything you do. I more than appreciate what you do for me.”

 

“Oh, Makoto...you've been more than everything that I could ever want or need,” said Sousuke. “Thank you for always being there for me. You don't know how much I appreciate all the things you do...my precious cinnamon roll.”

 

Makoto's heart started jumping when he heard cinnamon roll. Sousuke really knew how to flatter him and Makoto said, “Well, come on out soon so I can help you...work up your appetite.”

 

Sousuke's eyes bulged at that. He and Makoto hadn't had sex in three nights due to being busy and he definitely liked the sound of that. Sousuke finished washing his hair and the rest of his body very thoroughly and got out about five minutes after Makoto had left the door. 

 

Sousuke got out of the bathroom and had a towel around his waist. He had put deodorant on and was feeling very calm in fresh after soaking in the tub for about an hour. 

 

“Makoto?” asked Sousuke as he looked for the love of his life. “Where are you, babe?”

 

“Right here, sweetheart,” said Makoto as he approached Sousuke and hugged him. “I have so many plans for this evening and I know you will love them.”

 

Sousuke's neutral face turned into a large smile. “I like the sound of that,” he said as he embraced Makoto. 

 

“First thing—no towel required,” instructed Makoto as he grabbed the towel around his boyfriend's waist and brought it to his ankles, leaving Sousuke in all his naked glory.

 

“Mmm~” purred Sousuke as he felt the cool air against his member. “My dick is getting a little cold standing here like this.”

 

“Allow me to warm it up for you,” said Makoto as he grabbed Sousuke's flaccid shaft and had the head a few inches away from his lips. Sousuke's length was very impressive. Even after getting out of the tub and being in the cool air (which Makoto purposely lowered to help 'warm up' Sousuke), it was still about five-and-a-half inches long. Sousuke had originally been taking enhancement pills behind Makoto's back, but Makoto eventually caught on, and both of them could not have any more of a satisfying sex life. Makoto licked the slit in the middle and began to work his away around the circumference of the head of Sousuke's cock, greedily taking in every ounce of flavor that he could pick up.

 

“Oh, Makoto~” whined Sousuke in pleasure as he felt himself getting larger in Makoto's grasp. Makoto was an expert at pleasuring Sousuke and vice versa; Sousuke definitely knew how to suck Makoto dry and was so good at filling his insides up, but today Makoto wanted a different change of pace—it was all about making Sousuke feel better and not worry about the stress his job brought. Makoto resumed taking his length into his mouth. It felt so amazing to have his length touch the back of his throat and it was just a treat to bring his nose into Sousuke's groin and pick up the scent of his freshly clean pubic hairs. There was nothing about Sousuke that wasn't delicious.

 

“Your mouth is so amazing,” praised Sousuke as he ran his fingers through Makoto's hair and bucked his hips into Makoto's mouth. “So warm...so wet...You're pretty much a professional cocksucker, and I love it.” 

 

Sousuke was practically squirming in ecstasy and was virtually completely distracted by what Makoto's mouth was doing that he had his head held back and was enjoying it thoroughly. Now that he wasn't looking, Makoto took this opportunity to use his now free hands to lube his fingers for his grand entry. Once they were now slippery enough, Makoto first squeezed Sousuke's balls and then traced the outline of his perineum before reaching his destination—his asshole.

 

“Mmm, Makoto, what are you doing—what the hell are you doing?” asked Sousuke as all the sudden Makoto slid his finger inside the tight warmth. Upon hearing this, he immediately retracted his finger and frowned.

 

“I...I just wanted to make you feel good, Sousuke,” said Makoto. “You've done all the work and never let me top, and, well, it saddens me. I just want to do the things to you that you've done to me because what you do makes me so happy. So I thought that I would...you know....” Makoto pausedd for a second. “If not, I'll stop...”

 

Sousuke felt a bit guilty. In the length of their relationship, he never allowed Makoto to top him. He didn't prohibit Makoto, it was just that why would one interrupt a good thing going between them? But Sousuke had to be honest; the idea of Makoto—sweet, gentle, precious Makoto—dominating him, seemed really erotic and foreign, but incredibly sexy, nonetheless.

 

“All you had to do was ask,” said Sousuke. “I would've let you top a long, long time ago, but you seemed too shy to do so. I didn't offer because I didn't want to make you feel rushed or pressured. But now, I'm pretty excited about being the one to get dominated for a change.”

 

“Oh, thank you, Sousuke,” said Makoto as he kissed Sousuke on the cheek. “I want you to cum by just me thrusting into you. What do you think of that idea? You can't touch yourself!”

 

 

Sousuke pouted in disappointment as Makoto took his head off Sousuke after giving him one final suck. To make matters even more torturous for Sousuke, Makoto began to suck on Sousuke's balls, swallowing every last bit of them until he was up to Sousuke's penis. He gargled them in his mouth and eventually took them out and stopped touching him all together.

 

“Makoto~” whined Sousuke. “You were doing such an amazing job....Please...finish me off...”

 

“I know I was doing a good job,” said Makoto with a slightly bragging tone. "But, in order to make one of the best orgasms, I'm going to first, I gotta prepare you properly. Get on your hands and knees, please.”

 

Sousuke did not hesitate and got on his hands and knees. He was really excited about this sudden change and wiggled his butt for Makoto.

 

“Sousuke, I've never really had many chances to say this, but I think you have the second most beautiful asses I've ever seen,” said Makoto as he squeezed Sousuke's balls that were between his legs.

 

“What do you mean by _the second most beautiful?_ ” asked Sousuke. “Whose ass is better than mine?”

 

“Mine,” said Makoto. “You said many a times that my ass is the most beautiful you've ever seen in the entire world, so that spot is taken. You have number two, baby.”

 

Sousuke's blush intensified when he heard Makoto say that. “Y-you really think so?” he asked sheepishly. “You think...I have a nice butt?”

 

“And I bet you have one of the most delicious ones,” said Makoto. “And I hope that I'm not disappointed. Now bend your upper body forward so you can hike your ass in the air better. I wanna see just this fine piece of ass.”

 

Sousuke did as Makoto told him and he had his chest and head on the soft sheets while his ass curved upward, all in its glory and in Makoto's face.

 

“So beautiful,” said Makoto as he grabbed Sousuke's dick and licked it from the head, to the balls, up to the perineum, which he gently nibbled, until he got to the destination—Sousuke's anus. It was very small and a pinkish-brown in color. Makoto sniffed it; it was nice and fresh from the bath Sousuke had taken and it smelled like the lavender soap they had. Makoto ran his tongue across it, experimenting what Sousuke was so accustomed to.

 

Sousuke gasped as he felt his hole get licked. “Mmmm...Makoto...” he moaned lowly in pleasure. “More...please...” It was a very tingly and exotic feeling that sent waves of pleasure up Sousuke's spine. He had to have more! He backed up some more so that his ass was in Makoto's face some more and wiggled his butt a little again to tempt Makoto.

 

“Eager, are we? And that was just one lick. Okay, baby, since you were so nice when you asked...” Makoto pushed his lips to Sousuke's asshole and began to swirl his tongue around the ring of muscle, picking up Sousuke's masculinity and rich flavor. He began to suck on the hole gently and even nibbled on it to see how Sousuke would react.

 

“Shit....No wonder you love this so much,” he panted as he closed his eyes. Sousuke actually had dreams of shoving his ass into Makoto's face and commanding him to eat his ass out, but he didn't want to seem too submissive since it was pretty much stapled into both of their minds that he would be the dominant one. Now that Makoto was understanding and actually wanting to do this, Sousuke let any and all thoughts of negativity in regards to his job disappear and enjoyed the treatment his rear end was getting. 

 

“Are you sure you haven't been practicing on another guy?” chuckled Sousuke. “You seem to know what you're doing.”

 

“I'm just imitating what the best ass-eater in Japan is doing,” answered Makoto as he took a second to get his breath. He pushed his tongue in as far as it could go and explored the tight heat of his boyfriend's butt.

 

“Oooh...yes...yes...” groaned Sousuke. “You're teasing me so much, Makoto. I-I want to feel...you inside me...really soon...”

 

Makoto took his tongue out and gently slapped his boyfriend's ass cheeks. “Of course,” he said. “Let me stretch you out first so it doesn't hurt as badly.”

 

Makoto uncapped the lube and got three of his fingers very slick. He brought his index finger and poked Sousuke's hole, breaching the ring of muscle and entering that lovely warm and tight interior. 

 

“How does it feel?” asked Makoto as he wriggled his finger around.

 

“Like a snake's dancing in my ass,” he replied. 

 

“I'll give you my snake soon,” whispered Makoto, “and then you'll be dancing in ecstasy.” 

 

“Okay,” said Sousuke. “I'm ready for another finger.” 

 

Makoto obliged and inserted his middle finger, causing Sousuke to gasp as he got scissored. He knew that this was the first time his ass got played with, so it was bound to feel weird and hurt a little. Makoto kept doing his thing and then pushed in his ring finger, all three of them being engulfed by Sousuke's walls. 

 

“Now where is that spot?” asked Makoto as he looked for the part of Sousuke's rectum where opposite the lining of the wall lay his prostate.

 

“Shit!! Makoto!!” cried Sousuke in joy.

 

“Looks like I found it,” said Makoto. He rubbed the outside of Sousuke's prostate and used his free hand to squeeze Sousuke's balls.”

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” cheered Sousuke. He pretty much lost every ounce of dignity, but he couldn't care less at this moment. “Put your cock in me now!” he ordered with a bit of impatience. He wasn't mad, but he was desperate to be properly filled.

 

“Okay, big boy, I guess you deserve my cock now,” agreed Makoto as he took out a condom. He poured a generous amount of lube on it and rubbed it so that it would be extra slick and easy to fuck Sousuke.

 

Sousuke whined when he felt the latex-covered penis touch his hole. “Why do you have a condom on? We stopped using them about three months after we started having anal sex years ago!”

 

“Because...this is your first time, and I wanted to see how it felt for you the same way it felt for me,” answered Makoto as he grabbed Sousuke's buttcheeks and spread them to be able to push his head iside Sousuke's eager asshole. Once the head of Makoto's member as well as about two inches was inside, Makoto said, “Are you okay, baby? How does it feel?”

 

“I-it stings a bit,” said Sousuke. “Let me get used to the feeling before you thrust.”

 

“Take all the time you need, baby,” said Makoto. Fortunately, that was only about ten seconds.

 

“Okay, go,” commanded Sousuke as he pushed his hips back a little to get some more of Makoto's dick inside him. 

 

“Somebody seems very excited,” said Makoto. “How long until I make you cum just by thrusting into your prostate?”

 

“Heh,” said Sousuke, “I bet you will come long before I do—Oh shit...oh...man....” Sousuke's eyes crossed as Makoto managed to find Sousuke's prostate and abuse that sweet bundle of nerves. Sousuke was quite surprised that Makoto found it that early and he wanted him to keep hitting it. “M-more...”

 

“Looks like I can turn you into a bottom, huh? This is what drives me insane when you fuck me, the way your fat cock smashes my prostate and makes me see stars. Am I doing a good job, baby? Should I increase my pace?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes! I gotta have more!” commanded Sousuke as he pushed his hips back in the movement of Makoto's thrusts. From doing this, Makoto was able to slip in all seven inches of his cock and it felt heavenly to be squeezed by Sousuke's asshole.

 

“Your hole sure is greedy,” said Makoto as he placed his hands on Sousuke's hips so he could thrust hard. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed across the bedroom and it was a lovely mix to accommodate Sousuke's moans of pleasure. 

 

“I feel so full...” moaned Sousuke. “So damn good...so damn large...I feel like a fool for waiting this long...”

 

“I love you so much, Sousuke,” said Makoto as he pulled out for a second to kiss his handsome boyfriend. Sousuke whined at the feeling of being empty, but he felt completely at ease again when Makoto put it back inside. Sousuke's face was bright red and he hugged the pillow and buried his face into it; man, he was coming undone so easily that it wasn't even funny.

 

“I-I love you, too, Makoto, more than life itself,” responded Sousuke in between pants. Beads of sweat were forming on Sousuke's face and stained the pillow; he never would've believed that he could enjoy being the bottom this much! “Makoto...please...take the condom off...I wanna feel your natural warmth in me...”

  
Makoto was waiting for how long Sousuke would say this, and the idea pleased Makoto greatly. Without hesitation, he took his dick out and ripped the condom off and flung it in the nearby trash bin before guiding his dick towards Sousuke's hole again. He then traced the hole and then rubbed his member across Sousuke's balls, making Sousuke whine in protest.

 

“Makoto...stop teasing me...put it in already!” he said as he tried to line his hole with Makoto's dick.

 

“S-Sousuke...your insides are so warm and tight....so soft...” moaned Makoto as his dick rubbed the walls of Sousuke's rectum. He pushed it in all the way and Sousuke's moans of joy turned into a whine of pain. “What's wrong, baby?”

 

“Makoto...more lube...I don't want to go to the hospital for having a new asshole ripped,” said Sousuke as he stopped moving his hips. Makoto got the lube and covered his dick with it and fingered Sousuke's hole again to get the insides slick.

 

“Ready for some more?” asked Makoto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun starts in next chapter. (:


End file.
